


Art for "Starcrossed" by bad_peppermint

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the lovely story <i>Starcrossed</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Starcrossed" by bad_peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starcrossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850326) by [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint). 



> Art for a lovely and bittersweet Spencer/Brendon story.

There were so many different imagines I wanted to use to tell this story, and I decided to do a slide show, of sorts. Gifs are great for animations, but you lose out on quality (gifs can only display 256 colors, versus jpgs which can display lots). And yes, it's noticeable. :(

[](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/Starcrossed/starcrossed.gif)  


click to embiggen

 

And then I made some _A Softer World_ Remixes, because those are always fun.

[](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/Starcrossed/asw1starcrossed.jpg)  


click to embiggen

 

[](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/Starcrossed/asw2starcrossed.jpg)  


click to embiggen

 

[  
](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/Starcrossed/asw3starcrossed.jpg)

click to embiggen

 


End file.
